Tinkerer Story's
by Ayu186
Summary: Ini kisah petualangan seorang gadis Tinkerer yang melewati dimensi waktu untuk menemukan jawaban untuk menyelamatkan masa depan dan juga menemukan cinta akankah ia menemukan kebahagiaannya?


Ini kisah petualangan seorang gadis Tinkerer yang melewati dimensi waktu untuk menemukan jawaban untuk menyelamatkan masa depan dan juga menemukan cinta akankah ia menemukan kebahagiaannya?

**Dragonest Indonesia  
****kisah seorang Tinkerer**

**My Ester**

Pada sebuah zaman yang dimana para manusia telah mendapatkan banyak hal seperti kemajuan teknologi, Tata cara hidup, Populasi penduduk yang meningkat pesar, serta ilmu pengetahuan baik sihir, kimiawi dan talenta sudah meningkat jauh dari zaman dahulu.

Disebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua sederhana, terhimpit oleh gedung – gedung pencakar langit membuat ia terkesan imut ketimbang aptemen mewah disekelilingnya. Dalam sana di lantai kedua ruang paling atas, terlihat seorang gadis kecil tengah tidur dan mendekap selimutnya yang hangat.

**SREEEEEEEG!**

Namun seseorang gadis lebih tua dan bersurai pirang datang kedalam ruangan lalu membuka tirai jendela menyebapkan sang gadis yang tertidur merasa sedikit terganggu dengan silaunya matahari surya dari jendela.

"Etser-chan ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi"

Ucap gadis lalu menepuk bahu si gadis kecil lebih mungil dari dia, sambil memasang wajah senyum melihat rambut panjang coklat brown adiknya yang berantakan dan pipinya yang tumbum sekaligus manis saat tidur membuatnya ingin sedikit menjahili adiknya sedikit namun niat itu di urungkan melihat si adik sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Arimasen Jasmine-nee kenapa kau membangunkanku sangat pagi? Inikan hari minggu."Ucap Ester mengerutu dan mengucek matanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, soalnya wirny tidak bisa membantuku dia sedang memperbaiki automail milik Edward yang rusak parah akibat bertempur"ucap Jasmine agak mengerutu.

"Edward-nii memang sengaja, buat repot-repot kesini biar bisa deket-deket dengan Wirny"ucap Ester sambil memasang muka sewot karna Edward dan membuat semua pekerjaan menumpuk.

"Nah ayo cepat bangun"

"Haruskah aku mengerjai kak Edward dengan susu Nee-chan?"

"hahahah…kalau kau melakukan itu pasti dia akan ketakutan setengah mati"ucap Jasmine dengan nada geli.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang, demo mana Alfado aku tak melihat dia disisi ranjangku pagi ini?"ucap Ester sambil mencari microrobot kesayanganya, robot khusus yang sudah di modifikasi ayahnya yang cukup kuno untuk zamannya saat ini robot itu sudah tidak di perjual belikan lagi. karna bentuknya sudah terbilang lama dan tidak berkelas namun Ester menghargainya karna robot itu masih bisa hidup dan bergerak karna modifikasi ayahnya dan ia sangat sayang pada Alfado.

"Aku meminta Alpanose untuk memberi oli dan memandikannya"ucap Jasmine.

"Baiklah aku akan turun setelah perbaiki penampilanku yang berantakan ini"seru Ester dengan nada jengkel lalu menyambar handuk di yang ada ditangan Jasmine lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

**Diruang Tamu**.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang melumuri sebuah robot cukup besar dengan cairan oli sambil berbincang-bicang dengan Robot itu.

"Tubuhmu bagus sama seperti saat aku masih jadi Al yang ada dalam baju Zirah."ucap Al

"Anda perna sepertiku_Pip? Mengapa anda jadi baju Zirah_Pip.?"Tanya robot itu pada Al yang sibuk mengusap tubuh robot dengan Oil. Mendengar hal itu Al, Atau biasanya di panggil Alpanose elric terseyum lembut dan berkata.

"Ia dulu Karna sebuah kesalahan, aku dan Nii-san lakukan jiwaku bersatu dalam baju Zirah karna itu kakak dan aku berjuang mendapatkan tubuhku kembali."Ucap Al sambil tersenyum entah mengapa ia bisa cerita pada Robot yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saya rasa itu adalah pelajaran _Pip, Agar kita lebih dewasa_Pip saya juga sangat bahagia di asuh oleh Profesor Brunside dan melayani ester saya sangat bahagia_pip."ucap Robot itu dengan suara senang, menatap itu semua Al makin tersenyum lebar ia tak sangka Profesor Brunside dapat memodifikasi tubuh robot yang sudah ketinggalan zaman ini. Menjadi robot yang pintar lebih dari robot yang trendy diluar sana serta rendah diri pula.

"ALFANDOOO"Teriak seorang gadis langsung menerjang robot kesayangannya itu. Membuat Al tertawa melihat wajah gadis imut yang hampir membuat robotnya kesayanganya jatuh ke ubin.

"Tolong jangan memeluk saya seerat ini_pip"

"Nande?"

"soalnya_tubuh saya belum kering_Pip."ucap Alfado.

"Oke baiklah."Ucap Ester lalu duduk di atas pangkuan Alfado sementara Alpanose kembali membantu mengosok tubuh Alfado dengan Oil.

"Waah Alpahnose-nii lama tak ketemu, kapan kau kembali?."Tanya Ester.

"yaah baru saja tadi malam dan melihat kakak sudah punya pacar baru, oh ya ngomong-ngomong waktu kutinggal umurmu 10 tahun tak kusangka sekarang umurmu 15 tahun tapi tetap kecil dan imut."ucap Al.

"UH YAMEEEEE BAKAA Nii-san, aku bukan anak kecil.:"ucap Ester lalu menghambur pada dada bidang Al dan menonjoknya keras-keras lalu mendapat cengiran dari Al.

"Hoi-hoi kalian bertiga bukankah aku meminta kalian membantuku.."Ucap Jasmine dengan tampang cemberut karna sepertinya di abaikan oleh Al, Ester dan Alfado.

"He-hehehehe"respon Al yang masih terduduk di sofa dan posisi Ester yang ada di pangkuannya di samping sofa, Alfado duduk di atas lantai berkarpet bersih "YOSH BAIKLAH KAMI AKAN MEMBANTUMU."jerit Al dengan semangat lalu berdiri dan mengendong Ester di dadanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Turunkan aku!…"teriaknya Ester panic karna di gendong.

"tidak apa-apa kan kau Ringan."

"AAAAAAA!.."

Akhirnya kempat orang itu lalu meninggalkan rumah. Jasmine taklupa menyampaikan pesan pada wirny dan Edward untuk menjaga rumah dan mereka pun pergi dari rumah(?)  
dengan sebuah limo mewah dan cangih mereka pergi kesebuah tempat di tengah kota sebuah ruang posit atau sebuah lab mesin yang cukup luas dan dengan keamanan yang sangat dijaga ketat tentu saja tempat itu sangat penting untuk pemerintahan.

"kakak ini."Seru Ester

"Ini adalah kantor Prof Bosconovitch kau tau tentang inikan."ucap Jasmine sambil tersenyum.

"Prof Bosconovitchkan adalah teman Ayah d-demo tapi mengapa kita kemari?.."ucap Ester pada jasmine.

"Prof Bosconovitch adalah salah satu Profesor berkualitas tinggi yang memiliki ilmu pengetahuan dan juga orang pembuat robot untuk pertahanan militer dan juga rekan mendiang Prof Bruside ayah kalian."Ucap Alpanose sambil bertanya panjang lebar.

"Aku datang kemari karna mendapat panggilan dari beliau makanya aku juga memanggil kalian"

"Baiklah"seru Al dan sementara Ester,Alfando Cuma mengangguk mengerti.

"Halo aku Alisa Bosconovitch Ayah sedang menunggu kalian."seru seorang gadis berambut pirang ungu dan cery ping di hadapan mereka sebelum memasuki rumah lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Alisa Bosconovitch adalah Robot pertahanan dan juga militer yang sangat cangih namun sengaja dibuat Prof Bosconovitch untuk melindungi tempat ini juga misi berbahaya ia tak beredar luas tampilanya seperti manusia asli ,apalagi di perjual belikan layaknya robot pasaran ia khusus dijadikan Anaknya Prof Bosconovitch dan tentu bagi Alfado yang robot modifikasi Prof Brunside yang cukup tua-pun setara denganya.

"Alfado-kun berikan aku Titelmu."Ucap Alisa lalu menarik Robot itu keruangan lain dan meninggalkan Jasmine, Alpanose dan Ester ke ruangan Prof Bosconovitch.

" Oh Lama tak jumpa Jasmine,Ester dan Alpanose."Ucap Dr Bosconovitch dengan senyuman.

"Lama tak jumpa paman.."Seru mereka bertiga kompak.

"Syukurlah kalian sehat-sehat saja."

"Ada apa paman memanggilkami.."Tanya Al yang langsung ke pokok masalanya.

"sebenarnya 3 bulan yang lalu sebuah dimensi penghubung antar dunia monotith terbuka, kedunia kita sebuah pecahan Red Dragon milik dunia kita bereaksi terhadap pintu dimensi itu. Pecahan lain pun kami perkirakan ada di dunia dimensi itu pecahan itu tercipta oleh dewi Vestinel dalam unsure kekuatan yang sama sepertinya lepas kendali karna para pengendali dan para kestria di dimensi itu telah binasa ."terang Prof Bosconovitch.

"Astaga!"ucap Al dengan tatapan Horor.

"Untuk itu kami takutkan jika pintu dimensi sekaligus kekuatan Kristal Red dragon kehilangan kekuatan maka akan terjadi kehancuran dunia kita dan dan dunia sana karna bertabrakan."Ucapnya.

"J-Jadi kita para Elves dan dunia ini akan kiamat begitu."Ucap Jasmine tidak percaya.

"Makanya untuk itu aku meminta bantuan kalian mencari salah satu personil yang akan kita kirim ke dimensi itu agar menyelamatkan masa kita."

"Ma-Masa kita?."Ucap Ester bingung.

"Yah gerbang itu adalah masa lalu 50 tahun sebelum kita ada."

"Lalu kau memanggil kami untuk itu."

"Ya kami meminta bantuan Alpanose untuk melakukan penelitian Alcanemi ruang waktu dan bantuan seorang ilmuan jenius seperti dirimu Jasmine, agar ada yang mengisi kekosongan penelitian mengantikan ayah kalian."seru Prof Bosconovitch.

"Yaah Kami memilih Ester dari sekolah militer Tringker terbaik untuk mengemban misi ini."ucap Prof Bosconovitch menatap Harap pada Ester.

"A-Aku.."

Bersambung.."

Ayu :selesai ^-^

Shun :…..(mingkem)

Ayu : (O_O) eh?

Shun :Ayo kenalan dulu sana? (dorong Ayu kedepan Readers)

Ayu :O-Oke Minna-san halo semuanya, Namaku Ayu salam kenal aku Author baru dirandom ini dan aku juga salah satu pemain Dragonest online atas nama Ester186 Yorosiku-gomesaisimasu-nee.

Shun : dan saya Shun Kazami Oc yang menjadi Host Author ini salam kenal*pasang wajah Cool Face* dan ini diluar dugaan."

Ayu : diluar dugaan maksutya..?

Shun :bisa-bisa Karakter Alisa Bosconovitch(Tekken6) dan juga Al/wirny/ed(Full metal Alcenemis) nonggol disini?

Ayu ;soalnya aku bingung siapa aja yang akan masuk ternyata inspirasinya yang masuk tokoh games itu..heheheh(garuk-garuk kepala)

Shun : Dasar, bagi para Chara yang merasa dirugikan atas kemunculanya disini silahkan Demo author.

All Fulmetal kami KOMPLINEN!

All Teken : Kami setujuuuu!

Ayu : Oke karna demonya setengah – setengah Demonya jadi gua bisa jumpa lagi Bey-bey."


End file.
